


Grisly

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, First Crush, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Law, Tongues, Touching, Vampire Bites, non-canon, vampire Cora-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: And Law discovers that the reason why Cora-san is as pale as paper, always wears shades over his strangely colored eyes, and managed to survive a stab that should've sliced his artery......is because he's a vampire.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Grisly

**Author's Note:**

> Law is older than in the canon. And Cora-san wears no makeup nor that silly hat. Don't want him to hide his sexiness ;D

With the way that Cora-san is casually sniffing the air, one would think that he's promenading in a flagrant garden, not a blood-drenched bar.

Law always sees him do this after a fight. While everyone else in the Family is busy taunting the losers, Cora-san would step over the bodies of their defeated enemies, feet soundlessly treading through the fallen men, bowing low to let his nose lead him to something particular. How in the world he manages to smell anything other than his own stinky cigarette smoke, Law has no idea. 

Finally, Cora-san would hone in on a specific fellow who interests him for unfathomable reasons, at least unknown to Law because he's never seen any common characteristic among the chosen ones. Then Cora-san would whisk the person away into a secluded spot for some minutes and re-emerge alone, brick-red eyes seemingly brighter even behind his sunglasses, with flecks of blood on his shirt.

The teen had tried following him once but was halted by Senor Pink.

"You don't wanna know what Corazon's got in store for that guy, chico," he said as he readjusted the lapels of his suit, slightly rumpled from their recent clash with another weapons cartel. "Trust me."

Law trusts the older male, but Law is not weak-stomached. He's seen all sorts of body horrors, from his days as a doctor's son as well as his experience in escaping the Flevance massacre. Plus he's _really_ curious to know what exactly Cora-san does to his victims. Doflamingo says it's merely an odd quirk that Law need not dwell his thoughts on. The other adults won't tell him anything at all. Zilch. Law himself suspects that the blond torments his subjects to squeeze intel from them. 

So now, as Cora-san crouches low to take deep whiffs of some guy who's bleeding to death from a missing arm, Law looks left and right. The rest of the Family are busy bullying the last poor saps of the weaker pirate crew. Good. This is his chance!

When he looks back at Cora-san, the tall blond has already straightened up to his full height, one huge hand clutching the front of the unfortunate man's coat, whose remaining limbs dangle like withered flower stems. 

As expected, Cora-san goes into an alley, his figure slinking into the shadows with eerie ease. 

Law follows him, careful to walk in a way that the rubber soles of his shoes don't squeak against the cobblestone streets. However, upon taking a couple of soundless steps past the entrance of the alley, Cora-san stops in his tracks and clucks his tongue in annoyance. He turns his head a tad, only enough for Law to see the contour of his cheekbone in the dim light as he speaks.

"I thought Senor Pink already told you not to butt into my business, brat?"

Law blinks once. Twice. No words form on his lips. He vocalizes the beginning of an _I_ but that's about it. He doesn't know what to say. Just thought he'd sneak a peek then sneak back to the group as if nothing happened. He had eluded the eyes of an entire army and fled Flevence before, so the likelihood of getting detected by this aloof-looking man whom Law managed to skewer from behind upon their first encounter didn't even cross his mind.

Then Cora-san sighs. One long exhalation. A disgruntled-sounding _Hnn..._

After several seconds, he resumes trudging further into the narrow path.

"Might as well come and see for yourself," he says, his baritone echoing off the brick walls, followed by a muttered _So you'll finally stop snooping around me._

The teen's feet totter forward before his brain fully registers the adult's dejected invitation. He shuffles to the lumbering form, who plops down on a crate beside the wall. 

Cora-san holds his unconscious captive in his arms, one hand nursing the smaller male's head while his other hand embraces the midriff. As if to kiss him, the blond bends down...

...and completely bypasses the guy's face to chomp on his neck instead.

Law gawks.

The man shrieks himself awake, or more like attempts to. With Cora-san's mouth clamped over his throat, the thug struggles to just even breathe properly. He thrashes about, swinging punches at Cora-san with his remaining arm, but only succeeding in knocking the shades off.

Beneath Cora-san's bangs, Law gets glimpses of reflective eyes and long canines when Cora-san shifts his jaw to get a better bite of his flailing victim. Blood springs from where he sinks his teeth anew but his lips swiftly seal the leak. 

Then he sucks long and hard and the injured man keens. It must be a weird sensation, Law thinks, to feel your own blood surging the wrong way. 

His single arm shoots up again, but Cora-san seems fed up with his futile struggling and snags the man's forearm. And would you look at that? Cora-san has claws now. Not the frail, lengthened human nails kind. These are robust at the base, like they're extensions of his finger bones, reminding Law of those drawn illustrations of carnivores' paws in his childhood anatomy tomes.

Cora-san squeezes his prey's arm until Law can hear the ulna crack, followed by a yowl from the owner.

Blood volume depleting, the man's limbs gradually flop and his hazy eyes start swirling around, seeing yet unseeing. His skin is ghastly pallid compared to earlier. The bleeding from his maimed stump of an arm is reduced to a drizzle, then to mere drips. Internal organs failing, he wheezes until he simply stops.

Law realizes that he's just observed the very life being drained out of a man. 

It's unlike when the Family kills people. Those are taken down abruptly. Some might not even know what struck them. Dead before they hit the ground. Lights out just like _-snap-_ that. 

But this... This guy died while aware of his situation, that he was too weak to get away from this creature, and all he could do was lay there suffocating until he was turned into a dry husk. 

Cora-san eventually unclasps his jaw from his victim's mauled throat. He chucks the corpse sideways, no different than discarding a cleanly picked chicken wing.

"Okay!" he booms, causing Law to jump. "You _finally_ know what I do," he says with arms thrown wide open, as if he's proclaiming his secret to the world. "Happy now? Will you stop stalking me so I can snack in peace?"

"Uh. Okay," Law utters, watching the blond lick blood from between his teeth. Apart from the canines, the rest are square-cut as normal. But wow, his eyes really are glowing. Like energized reddish light bulbs in the dark.

"So you're a..."

"Vampire. Mm-hm. Next question."

Law's medical mind wonders how blood is transferred from Cora-san's hollow fangs to his stomach. Through twin pipes or veins that connect to his stomach? Or directly to his heart if he doesn't need to break down the composition of other people's fluids first. But if his heart no longer beats, then maybe they're directly absorbed by his oral cavity tissues then into other parts by osmosis?

So many inquiries swimming in his head. No wonder Cora-san didn't want him to know in the first place.

"But," Law muses. "You also eat food like the rest of us." 

"I can eat and drink the usual stuff, it's just that I'd still feel hungry for life force. I need blood to survive," he explains before retrieving his sunglasses from the ground. 

"Animal blood is fine, too," he adds, knowing that the medical prodigy would be inquisitive. "As long as the host is alive. And kicking." 

He lays his chin on an upturned palm and a sinister smile graces his lips, displaying his upper canines all the way to their gums. 

"Scuffles are always fun. Gets their blood pumping like geysers."

As Law stands there digesting the facts, Cora-san keeps the lookout while absentmindedly lapping the bloody tips of his claws. He's always putting things in his mouth, come to think of it. Cigarettes. Lollipops. Tea spoons. Law used to dismiss the behavior as a serious case of oral fixation. Turns out the vampire was just craving for a true meal. 

"Hey, Cora-san. How did you know I was trailing you?"

Law's sure that he didn't make a single peep, and the blond was facing the other way the whole time so there was no way he could've saw Law approaching. Maybe he possesses some sort of supernatural sense?

"You were upwind. Your scent was all over the place. It's like... Imagine someone holding a flashlight behind you. You'd still see the light anyway. It was easy to identify your scent."

"Do I stink?" Law asks with the uncertainty of a young man still going through puberty. 

"No, no," the other replies, clawed hands spread in a placating gesture. "I mean while the others' smelled further away, you still smelled near. There wasn't anybody else around at all, so I could tell it was you."

Sunglasses safely tucked atop his mop of golden locks, Cora-san leans forward to sniff at Law's hand. 

"Heya, can I clean that for you? I love type O's. Taste sweet even dried."

Law looks down at his own hand, the back of which is painted with a streak of someone's dried blood from their recent bar brawl and the teen hadn't cared to wipe it off.

Not waiting for a response, Cora-san takes hold of Law's wrist, lifts the hand to his mouth, and Law can only watch as the vampire's moist tongue comes into contact with his hand, igniting a flare in the pit of his stomach. Each brush strikes more sparks of arousal. It's the teen's first time being caressed so intimately by another person. Although still a virgin acquainted with only his own touch, he's heard about all the wickedly delightful things that a tongue can do, and having someone as handsome as Cora-san orally fondling his hand only adds fuel to the fire.

Speechless, Law tries to rein in his breathing, but his palpitating pulse does not go unnoticed by the blond, who upon perceiving the change in Law's vitals releases his limb.

"Oh, don't you fret. I'd never hurt any of us," Cora-san says apologetically, having misread Law's galloping heartbeat as fright.

It takes a few seconds for Law to realize Cora-san's misinterpretation, then he simply nods, going along with the flow. 

In a blink of an eye, the vampire tucks his fangs and claws away. Law doesn't know how or where. Just that Cora-san's teeth and nails appear normal now.

"Let's go back to the others, then," the adult says, dwarfing Law when he stands up. "With both of us missing, I don't want them thinking I ate you for dessert or anything."

"So they already know about you?" Law asks, taking several steps to keep up with each of Cora-san's meter-long strides. 

"Of course they do. About Doffy, too."

Law's brows quirk up. 

"Wait... Doffy's not human either?"

With how the vampire's eyes shine like mini-headlights in the twilight, Law can see them crinkle in amusement.

"Well, haven't you noticed he always skips the crew's late-night shenanigans on full moons?"


End file.
